


Some Days Off

by RazzleyD



Series: Domestic/Modern AU [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Husbands, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray rolls over one morning to see that his husband isn't lying next to him. Turns out Mick is pretty sick, and Ray decides to stay home and take care of him.





	Some Days Off

**Author's Note:**

> Eghhh I wanted to write and here it is

Ray’s eyes opened as he beat his alarm by two minutes. He smiled as he rolled over to look at his husband. But… He wasn’t in his normal place.

 

“Mick?” Ray sat up, worriedly looking around their bedroom. He let out his held breath as he watched the bathroom door swing open; a very disheveled Mick walking through it with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth.

 

“‘M here,” He mumbled around the device, taking it out as he heard it beep. “I've got a fever and I feel like shit.” He laid the thermometer on Ray's desk and walked around to his side of the bed to lay back down. “I think I'll skip work today.”

 

“Okay, babe.” Ray looked at him tiredly before reaching over to his phone to turn his second alarm off. He laid back down next to his husband and ran his hand over his forehead. It was hot, even above Mick’s over-average body temperature.

 

“You gotta get goin. You're gonna be late.” Mick groaned, his hand reaching up to grab his partner’s. He wanted so badly to kiss his palm, but he shouldn’t be actively trying to make Ray sick, too.

 

“Nah, I'm gonna call in.” Mick raised his eyebrows.

 

“Are you serious? You’ve got a perfect attendance record… You’re gonna ruin that just because you want to stay here with me?” Mick looked at his husband in dismay. Ray was (and, always has been,) a perfect employee. He was first to his desk and the last one to leave. He’d never had a day out in their four and a half years of marriage.

 

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” He smiled, leaning over to kiss Mick’s warm forehead. “You get some rest, ok? I’m gonna make a light breakfast. You can come and eat if you’re feeling up to it.” He got up from bed and stretched, his bones popping from stiffness and his muscles flexing. Mick smiled at his partner’s beauty.

 

“Thank you, Raymond.”

 

\--

 

Mick didn’t show up for breakfast. Ray had kindly figured, he understood. But… That didn’t keep him from checking on him obsessively every five or so minutes. He would peek through the door, shining the daylight into the room, causing Mick to stir. He would quietly apologize and close the door back.

 

Ray sat around, listening to his partner’s snores fade in and out. He tried to read a novel but could barely focus. Mick never really got ‘sick’. He’d always power through it…

 

Ray prepared lunch. He figured the smell would at least pique Mick’s interest… But still nothing. He took a deep breath before walking to the laundry room and tossed a few blankets in the dryer. He walked back to the kitchen, making a glass of ice water and grabbing some medicine that would help lower Mick’s fever. Ray then took all these things into his arms and walked to their bedroom, opening the door wide.

 

“Ugh, I told ya Haircut, I’m still breathing.” Mick groaned, taking the covers he already had tightly wrapped around him and covered his head.

 

“Don’t worry, Mick. I’m here to give you some medicine and fresh,  _warm_ blankets.” He smiled, watching his partner peek his head up from the bedding.

 

“Leave the blankets, take the medicine back with ya. I don’t need it.” Ray’s face twisted in annoyance. He walked over to their bed and set the blankets down at the edge and stepped around to where Mick was lying.

 

“You’re gonna take this medicine, Mick. Even if I have to make you.” Mick looked up at his partner, who was holding the glass of water and gross syrup medicine. He simply gave him a challenging look. Ray set the glass of water down and sat down on the edge of the bed right next to where Mick’s hips were.

 

“Sit up.” He grunted, watching carefully to see if Mick moved. He didn’t. _Fine._

 

“Mick… Would you sit up for me, _please_?” He sighed softly, watching his partner’s body immediately stir. Ray knew how to push his husbands buttons, and Mick hated it. Ray smirked as Mick gave him a defeated look. His grin faded to a soft, loving smile as he poured the recommended amount into the cap of the bottle. He held it up to his partner’s lips.

 

“Mhhn.” Mick’s nose scrunched at the smell of the syrup, a gross artificial cherry; and his mouth refused to open.

 

“Mick…” Mick looked over at his partner, who had this sad, worried look on his face.

 

“Ugh, fine. Gimme.” Mick took the lid from him and attempted to shoot the medicine, but it ended up coating his throat instead. “We’ve gotta get a better medicine. That shit’s nasty.”

 

“Thank you, Mickey.” He leaned over and grabbed one of the warm blankets and wrapped it around his partner’s shoulders. He kissed the top of his head as soon as he was sure Mick was comfortable. Mick melted into the warmth and smiled real big. Ray smiled as he got up to allow Mick to get more rest. Mick reached forward and grabbed his wrist and tugged.

 

“There is one more thing you could do for me.”

 

“Anything.” Ray looked back at Mick.

 

“Stay?” Mick looked pitiful. His eyes were blood-shot and his cheeks were pale. Ray knew if he stayed with his partner, he’d get sick. But he couldn’t really bare to tell Mick no. He nodded, crawling back into bed under a massive mound of blankets. Mick’s face lit up, and even under all their dark duvets, Ray could see how happy he was that they were together.

 

“Thank you, babe.” He smiled, pulling Ray in so he could kiss his nose.

 

\--

 

Mick rolled over, a single blanket draped on his chest, the rest kicked to Ray’s side of the bed. He was feeling so much better already, all within the span of one night. His head was still sore and his eyes still felt red, but his fever had definitely broke. He looked at his partner, who was still under the mass.

 

“Haircut? You… Okay under there?” He smiled, peeling the blankets off one by one to reveal his partner, who was disheveled, just as he had been.

 

“I don’t feel so good Mickey…” He pouted, taking the blankets that had covered his face and putting them back over his head.

 

“Then I guess I’ll be calling into work to take care of ya this time.” He laughed softly, he didn’t like seeing his partner in pain, but damn if he wasn’t adorable in this instance. “Now I’ve gotta feed ya that gross medicine.”

 

“No… All I need is cuddles.” He groaned from the covers, his hand coming out from under the blankets to hold onto Mick’s.

 

“Raymond… _Please_?” Mick mocked.

 

“Ugh, you’re the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
